Recently, there is provided a terminal (peripheral) device (e.g., a personal computer, a printer, a scanner, a facsimile device or a multi function peripheral having a network function) which can enhance its function by communicating with a server providing various services (e.g., data processing) through a network. In such a terminal device, further information (e.g., information of a service menu) necessary for using the services may be downloaded from the server. An example of such a system is disclosed in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. HEI 9-238215.
In such a terminal device, a display panel is provided to display various pieces of operational information. Typically, such a display panel is relatively poor in comparison with that of a terminal device of a personal computer or the like. For example, when a new service is to be provided, an explanation of the service is to be displayed in the display panel. However, due to the poorness of the display panel, the explanation may not be fully displayed. Further, in such a terminal device, an operation panel is also poor and its function is limited. When, for example, a user intends to apply for a new service for use in the terminal device, a relatively complicated operation may become necessary. However, in the conventional terminal device, the complicated operation may not be done using such an operation panel.
It is desired that at least for a registration application, which is an important operation, a terminal device is provided with sufficient user interfaces. However, in many cases, it is necessary to register various pieces of information such as server identification information (e.g., URL) and attribution information for a service (e.g., user name, user password) with the terminal device. That means, with only the terminal device provided with sufficient user interfaces, the service provided by the server cannot be used.